Digimon battle tamers
by blue white wolf
Summary: digimon a show a game nothing more right. Wrong. Join the newest chosen as they discover the truth, make new friends and enemies. will they be able to conquer the evil in both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forward

location digital world

''then''Ogremon said the evil humans and the traitor

digimon attacked. So I veemon, natural skeptic said I thought you said the humans were powerless beings he looked down at me

he was obviously not used

to someone finding flaws in his stories.

Just then my best friend gabumon answered the question by saying they are but they had the power to force a digimon to digivolve and make them fight against their wills

.Its true said Ogremon I saw it with my own eyes. out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge guy with a mane.

So how was it possible that they could do this he shrugged then looked at gabumon perhaps for a quick save gabumon didn't know either. Secretly my dearest wish was to go to the human world,so I needed to be prepared by separating fact from fiction the crowd of digimon thinned maybe they were starting to think everything ogremon said was baloney

I was too I started to walk away. Eager to recollect a crowd Ogremon continued his story. I looked behind me and realized gabumon was following me That guy had no information I said

yeah he did pretty much the same as the others the Humans are evil but your so stubborn you won't stop until someone tells you they're not.

Is it humans you seek said a voice then a mysterious body came from the same place the voice had come from follow me if it is truly humans you seek.

v-mon and gabumon gasped they knew who it was LEOMON they shared each others glance **_should we follow him?Yes_** **lets.** They understood each other perfectly and hurried to catch up to him

they were at a dark gloomy place where there was a single house leomon opened the door come in _guests_ said he the way he said guests was almost enough to make v-mon grab gabumon and run away

I looked at gabumon he didn't even seem to have picked it up. gabumon headed inside leomon seemed to be waiting for me to go inside so I did leomon followed and closed the door

I heard what ogremon

said you were right to be so skeptical it is said to be impossible to digivolve straight instead of pre evolving[ let me define those words for you pre evolving:ok say you try to digivolve instead you'll undergo a

process called pre evolution you're strength may fail you may randomly pass out you'll develop new body parts which may or may not dissapear the whole time you'll feel an extreme pain it lasts up to 8 years

the shortest time its ever been recorded to last is 10 months oh did I mention you could die from it on that happy note now I'll define straight digivolution digivolving with no pain, no risks, no problems easy

from one level immediately to the next ]said leomon look at this he said while he talked he had been leading us down his stairs we saw a huge machine.

What is it asked gabumon leomon did not answer touch the blue button on the machine all shall be reveled I went to touch the button NO leomon growled you must both touch it I looked at gabumon pleading silently V for you I'll do this we

touched it I felt like I was exploding I saw gabumon fall to the ground NO I cried I fell too I watched as gabumon turned to digidust and the digidust went into the machine I could tell the same thing was

happening to me leomon laughed so much for his loyal friendly image I WAS FURIOUS I would give this sicko a lesson if it was the last thing I did oh maybe I thought thinking this thought will be the last thing I

do with that I lost conciseness.

* * *

**LOCATION HUMAN WORLD**

Sean did you get your digimon yet? Sean looked at the screen receiving...please wait it said

nope wait I got something yeah I got a gabumon. cool said Eric oh I just got v-mon you ready

asked eric to hook them up to your new system [here is how that system works so you have this thing that looks like a pair of sunglasses called somscopes put them over your eyes and you are able to see how your character

would see you can speak what you want you character to do and your character would do it your character has some limitations of cource like if you say sprout wings

and fly it won't unless you're able to do that in the game your playing but there is no game where your character can fly yet on this new system]ERIC hooked the games

to the system

**_DIGIMON_**

**_BATTLE_****_TAMERS_**

the screen read lets make our characters Eric said putting the somscopes over his head these may not fit around your head 'cause your hairs way to spikey

Sean had spiky gray hair even though he was only 12

Eric had curly brownish blond hair he was 13

Sean did have a bit of a hard time putting them on but got it soon enough Eric had already made his character when he got on there was no changing it now his character had on casual jeans

a summer shirt and a blue hat.I saw a anime looking guy who's features were mine oh he was me I put some random clothes on him he now wore a red shirt with the

sun in the middle some black pants

that's it Eric asked he looks so plain

err... ok how about this I put some goggles on myself

uh its a start, no actually they look bad

I had a feeling we were in for a good time.

* * *

so how did you like the 1st chapter of my 1st story want a character in my story give a description like

name

age

personality

partner

What happened to Veemon and gabumon what do these 2 humans have to do with anything find out on the next digimon Unlimited

_**THE END** FOR NOW...  
_

_**DIGIMON UNLIMITED **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Game

LOCATION:Human world PHOENIX,ARIZONA

Dude those goggles make you look dumb.

Shutup Eric. Eric loved to annoy people it was his 2nd love his 1st being Alice Alexander across the street. let's invite Alice

to play with us I uh heard she has this game I'll call her right thought made me laugh remembering how Alice

had given him her phone number and he had naively thought that made them boyfriend and girlfriend she'll be on in a few minutes.

OK lets get on and wait for her we did.

Wow I said if there was a digital world it'd probaly look like this then I realised something was amiss where are our digimon

I looked around and spotted them trying to get away I ran after them

Hey come back I yelled Eric was to busy walking in circles I presume he was waiting for Alice to help or even notice

wait come back why are you running? I was almost near enough to touch were running out of steam.

I pulled gabumon into a bear hug v-mon predictablely stopped I knew he couldn't leave his friend behind.I dragged gabumon back to where we

started v-mon followed don't take away my will and make me fight other digimon gabumon wept please please

I won't take away your will, I said nothing about making him fight other digimon.

do you promise?

Yes I promise the way he looked at me with trust, loyalty, and friendship in his eyes made me feel like a liar.

v-mon looked at both of us gabumon don't trust him I think maybe the humans are evil look I'm sorry I brought you into this but I will get us out of this.

Huh What did he mean?Hey Sean I turned around quickly the voice belonged to no one but Alice oh hi Alice where's your digimon

oh she's she looked behind her probably expecting to see her digimon hmm oh I don't know Out of my way! yelled someone behind Alice like he

was irritated to have to say something for people to get out of his way hey said Eric that's no way to talk to a lady.

The adolescent laughed no seriously he laughed ok 1. more like little girl

2. What does it matter

uhh...you know what, you need to be taught a lesson v-mon attack the little red thing by him

v-headbutt v-mon yelled and hit Eric hard in the stomach oww why.

not me v-mon the digimon next to that guy he pointed them out he already knew of cource but he didn't want to fight

Let me show you how its done

guilmon

yes Mark pyro sprere

v-mon fell but quickly got back on his feet it was on v- punch he yelled guilmon dogded pyro sprere, guil shot

owww er Gyral punch

rockbreaker

ohh v-mon collapsed v-mon Eric ran to him haha you come back when you've trained your digimon then I'll beat it again ha ha

come on guilmon. Yes Mark said guilmon veemon will he be ok asked a worried gabumon

yeah I said something felt heavy in my pocket I reached in and pulled out a strange device what was it I put it back in my pocket. Oh there you are luna! said

Alice

happily everyone this is my partner lunamon isn't she cute

v-mon just needs rest I said to gabumon

so later he'll be ok

yeah

yay yay

We have to go so v-mon will be healed when we come back he'll be ok said Eric

we'll come back and check on him a bit later I said.

you're leaving me?asked poor gabumon I looked at him he looked sad I wish I could take you 2 with me

why can't you? where are you going?I heard a beeping noise was it coming from my pocket?

Sean we'll come back later ok then you can be sentimental about leaving your gabumon Bye Alice Eric and I said in Eric Bye Sean

ok later v-mon he said. it seemed cruel to leave v-mon in his weakened state but it was only a game right?

bye gabumon v-mon we'll come back I said. The next thing I knew I was back in my room I took the somscopes off wow that was awesome

it was like the digimon had feelings I I heard a beeping noise and remembered the thing in my pocket I put it on my bed a bright

light flashed and I saw...veemon and gabumon?In my house what? Eric was shocked speachless

HI said gabumon

**_THE END_**_ FOR NOW..._

2 real live digimon it can't be or can, it but how?

find out on the next digimon battle tamers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Enemy

_LOCATION HUMAN WORLD PHOENIX,ARIZONA_

_SEAN_

They they're DIGIMON and they're real living breathing cretures I said

what's wrong Sean asked gabumon then he looked around and said how did we get here Eric recovered from his shock veemon he said

he helped him stand you're... real wow. The digimon looked confused you didn't know we were real? but just a few moments ago we were talking

to each other and I was fighting that other know but,that that was

That was a game I finished for we weren't in the human world just now asked gabumon No but you are now

* * *

_LOCATION DIGITAL WORLD_

__Sir just as you predicted the gates are weakening it is still not stable enough to send a mighty force like you through but

we could now send a weaker force.

Good send him now!You know who I mean.

Yes sir also...there was a minior disturbance in the gates it pushed them open just a little farther. Go now send our friend to the human world.

On it sir.

* * *

LOCATION human world PHOENIX,ARIZONA

SEAN

ok so the other digimon in the game were they real too I asked

Yes of cource veemon said even though it had been more directed at gabumon hmm ok all those digimon were real.

Just then Erics phone started to Eric said oh yeah when we stoped playing something strange happened

wait how'd you know something strange happened to you really you gotta go ok ca, call me later who was that I asked it was

Alice he came out of her 's that he asked pointing to the thing on my bed the thing the digimon came out of.

I don't know I answered he got closer to inspect it his eyes widend in surprise where'd you get this

It just appeared in my pocket

this is a digivice! why didn't I get one? I have a digimon too

real digimon,real digivice what's next

then we heard a loud thumping noise we all raced to the window another digimon it's meramon he's champian level what do we do asked

gabumon nothing maybe he's friendly said Eric chosen where are you said Meramon come out so I don't watse my time killing commeners.

Yeah I don't think he's friendly I said I'll defeat him said gabumon then he ran down the stairs and out the door I ran after him.

Oh 2 chosen I'll take pleasure in killing you said Meramon

Burning fist he knocked us both off our feet gabumon are you okay

yep blue blaster he yelled gabumon I thought you didn't want to fight I'll fight evil digimon.

ahh he yelled as he was hit with a heat knuckle

gabumon you ok I sheilded him gabumon started to shake

gabumon

digivolve

to

Garurumon

In Sean's room Eric and veemon saw Sean's digivice light up

HOWLING BLASTER it was a direct hit Meramon tried to attack but Garurumon did 1st Ice cannon then

Meramon dissapered as did lunamon veemon and garurumon

what just happened I ran back inside the house hoping noone saw me I gotta go home it's almost 8 we'll play the game tomorrow

see you at school he gathered his stuff and went home at 9:00 my parents came night I dreamt about me being chosen to save

the digital night gabumon I said and closed my eyes.

_Good night Sean said a voice from my_ digivice.

I opened my eyes.

* * *

what just happened find out in the next

episode of digimon battle tamers


	4. Chapter 4

I'M back in school now after Christmas break so that time I would spend writing stories will now be occupied studying and doing homework so you can expect at least

1 chapter a week ok now be prepared to RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDD READ

Chapter 4:Reboot

_LOCATION DIGITAL WORLD_

Sir is it time for the merge

no almost... now.

* * *

_LOCATION HUMAN WORLD_

_Sean_

I woke up that morning to the sound of my alarm clock dreading having to go back to school I'd grown used to not having anything to do but play games I sighed

then

I got out of bed took a shower, put school clothes on, ate breakfast and then I grabbed my digivice and decided I still had enough time to watch TV before the bus

came . I sat down in front of the TV and watched the news

because of the malfunction yesterday we have decided to reboot the system.

Yes and what will rebooting the system do?

It shall erase any chances of future malfunctions such as this

oh?

we believe anyone who claims to have seen a digimon yesterday was not exactly lying but was tricked by the after affects of the somscopes .

of course by rebooting the somscopes the game digimon battle tamers will also be rebooted it is ok because it is also in need of a reboot.

is it true that the reboot will delete all saved game data and take all the digimons back to level 1 or egg?

yes he said frowning probably wondering how the guy knew when he was just announcing it. The game should be playable again at 4:53pm tonight.

ok folks there you have it from the creator of digimon battle tamers.

I turned off the TV gabumon I said I wanted to know he was real

Yes? said a voice from my digivice ouch That was weird I felt something just now

it was probably because they are rebooting the system I said oh, I have to catch the bus I ran to the door bye mom bye dad I yelled then still holding my digivice

locked the door then I ran out the door and was able to make it to the bus stop just in time. I fell asleep not long after I got on the bus it might have had something

to do with waking up at 7:00 in the morning. When I got to school I saw Eric immediately hey he said to me I'm so relived that we only imagined seeing

the digimon

what I said that was real

No didn't you see the news it was just a malfunction

No I said surprised he believed that, here I still have my digivice I whispered then looked around making sure no one was looking but, sure enough I saw

Alice coming our way I made a hand gesture to show her I wanted her to come over

look I whispered and showed them my digivice. Gabumon I said but gabumon said nothing then I watched as bits of data came together and formed a digiegg.

wow cool Alice said a digiegg then she went inside for school

Eric followed her. All I could do was stare at my digivice in shock. The rest of the time I spent in school was so uneventful I don't even see the point in telling what

happened. When I got out of school at 4:00 I saw the new girl to my seventh grade class Cristy Felitia walk up too me hi she said shyly

Hi I'm Sean Dewomp

oh my rides here, bye nice meeting you

same here

I turned around and saw Eric grinning got a girlfriend? he asked.

I was suddenly serious and nowhere near in the mood for his jokes we have a lot to talk about

we took the school bus home and I refused to talk to him until I was home.

Dude digimon aren't real they explained it all on the news

yes they are this digivice is proof

No that digivice is a toy

what time can we play the game again I know I can prove they're real in the game

uhh he said consulting his watch nnnnow

come on let's go to my house to play the game.

when we got there Eric was in no rush to put the somscopes back on quite the opposite for me.

IN THE GAME

Sean

hmm said veemon this feels familiar like...like my home the digiworld

what said Eric

I was having similar thoughts

what happened find out on the next episode of digimon battle tamers


End file.
